borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Itripped/Open the box! Open the DAMN BOX!!
So today was the day. I had 3 missions on my docket: Kill Ajax, Kill Knoxx and Inspect (ie. loot) the Armoury. In that order. I guess I didn't 'have' to go after Ajax but well, I decided to gather up Knoxx's tape recordings too and he kinda sorta got in the way. He certainly was tougher than the last two goons, that much is true. I don't care much for machine guns though so really the fun part was to get a few Devastators to come after me. They go down quickly so long as you react fast, but don't let them get too many shots off or it starts to hurt. That didn't happen here. Things went according to plan today. Moving along, I made it over to where I had to flip the switch to activate the bridge. However, I did not notice where the bridge actually went from, so I spent a few minutes trying to jump on the hydraulic pumps, figuring since they started to move, that must be the way to the top. Prince of Persia too much? Anyway, I eventually slipped off and fell an amazing distance. This put me a few paces back and I got a better perspective: I could now see the new bridge and was able to figure out where to go. Funny how death always seems to become a learning experience. I must be making a bunch of scholars on this planet. Okay, this is getting longer than I planned. I met up with General Knoxx, who was already suicidal when I got there. I bet if I had more time I could have evened him out with a good bottle of whiskey, but didn't have any on my person at the time. So the general appears in a Devastator suit (makes sense, he's old and frail) and I get busy with the headshots. By the time the other Devastators arrive I already have him down to about a third of his health. I get distracted a little bit with those mechs and then quickly dispatch Knoxx, who by then had very little left to say. It was about that time that his medics arrived. A little cleanup and well, I was on my way to the unboxing ceremony. So uh, I didn't actually set any timers. I went running in to the armoury, thought I forgot something and headed back......kinda maybe dropped through the floor and into the armoury basement. Without setting any timers in motion. So I spent about half an hour roaming the halls with my scavenger mod firmly in place (+2 rare item find). Y'know, I'm starting to doubt that thing. Only found three orange items and only one of those was a sniper rifle. You guessed it, another Surkov. This one only has room for 3 rounds but at least had better damage and a better scope (2.4 zoom and about 565 I believe). It reloads so damn fast that the small clip isn't really an issue. The others were a Maliwan crux (which I am also already using a better version of) and another Equalizer, of which I just don't really need. What I was really hoping for was an assassin mod that had ammo regen. Oh well, maybe next time. Category:Blog posts